


A Night In

by chocolatecatcupcakecheese



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 (c4) [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecatcupcakecheese/pseuds/chocolatecatcupcakecheese
Summary: A quiet evening with the family.For KakaObi WeekDay 12:Family|Disadvantages





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same AU as “Workplace Productivity.”
> 
> Or, if you want to be sad, the same AU as “He That Outlives This Day.” Nyahaha.

Squad dinners with Obito’s brats are always exhausting, but Kakashi will always show up on time for them. He knows, after so long, after a whole war fought and so many dead, that one’s comrades are precious.

Despite his protests to the contrary, despite the hell-training he shows up to put them through only when required, Kakashi considers the brats his own.

They’re irritating, but they’re Obito’s family, and Obito is Kakashi’s family. This makes Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke Kakashi’s family as well. 

He dries the dishes as Obito finishes washing them. The kids are sprawled out on the floor in the Hokage apartment’s living room, arguing halfheartedly between yawns about some aspect of chakra flow in Katon jutsus versus Suiton jutsus. Kakashi can tell their energy isn’t in it, and knows they’ll be asleep by the time he and Obito finish up.

As they stack the dishes in their cabinets, Obito leans over and presses a kiss against Kakashi’s cheek. 

Kakashi sighs, sets the last teacup in its place, and snags Obito around the waist.    
“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” he murmurs, tucking his arms around Obito.  Obito sighs and lays his head on Kakashi’s shoulder.

“Sending the kids on a quick A rank mission to Kumo, something something diplomatic something with Killer Bee,” Obito mumbles into his collarbone, slumping and leaning all of his weight against Kakashi.

Kakashi laughs. “Some Hokage you are.”

“Ugh.” Obito’s breath is hot against Kakashi’s throat. “Kanji are swimming before my eyes, and I even had time out of the office today to train the kids. I’ve been doing paperwork in my sleep.”

Kakashi laughs and grips Obito by the backs of his thighs. Obito wraps his legs around him and tightens his grip around his neck, and Kakashi carries him like a baby koala to the bedroom, then sets him on the bed.

Obito makes grabby hands at him, but Kakashi dodges with a murmur, gesturing at the living room.

The kids are indeed passed out. Kakashi grabs the blankets from the back of the couch and spreads them over each kid— the old ratty quilt on Sakura, who gets cold easily, the fleece one on Sasuke, because he likes the softness of it, and the ugly knitted one on Naruto, who likes it best because of the orange rosettes in it. 

Kakashi gently tugs the jutsu scrolls from under Naruto’s face and moves them to the side table where they won’t get drooled on in the night. He carefully pulls Sakura’s hospital paperwork from under her folded arms and lays it on the table also, taking care to preserve her piles.

None of the kids so much as shift as he shuffles around them and turns the light off. 

He heads back and takes over the sink as Obito is leaving the bathroom. He brushes his teeth without fanfare and then slips into bed beside Obito. Obito rolls over and throws an arm over him, a warm weight against Kakashi’s side.

Kakashi thanks any god who is listening for the peace he’s found at last, and prays that his family continues to stay safe, tomorrow and every day.

He falls asleep to Obito’s breath in his ear and three steady chakra signatures in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Consider leaving a comment if you enjoyed ;)
> 
> And hey! If you like KakaObi, consider joining the [ KakaObi Thots Discord Server! ](https://discord.gg/kBYs37k) They’re the ones who hosted the challenge week, and the server is full of so many wonderful people, all creating excellent content for the ship.
> 
> If you just want to chill and talk to people about Naruto in general, I mod a server with Dragonpyre for Naruto fans and content creators. It’s small, but full of fun people! Here’s the [ link! ](https://discord.gg/ss4cMkZ)


End file.
